


Do About Anything

by BrownieQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieQueen/pseuds/BrownieQueen
Summary: Akira will do anything for his god.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Do About Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corrupted_voracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrupted_voracity/gifts).



> When you have 3 tests on Friday but you write for 11 hours straight.
> 
> Man, can't wait for my grades to drop!

Years ago, Akira's life was saved. Akira vaguely remembers it at this point, becoming foggy and muddled as time passes. He will always the name and face of the god that descended from heaven to save his lowly life. Akechi Goro. Akira's village had temples only for Akechi Goro, the only god that they'll need, for what he did, Akira did not know. He only knows to worship. 

Akira nuzzles his right cheek into his master's hands, his long hair swaying slightly at the movement; it's the only thing keeping his left cheek warm. While he wishes he could hold Master's attention, he knows that's selfish. Now, this is more than enough, being with his master every hour of the day, even when he's reading.

A chuckle.

The hand crawls its way to his chin, the index finger pushes his face up, blessing Akira with his Master's smiling face.

"What were you thinking about?"

"The time you rescued me."

Humming.

"Is that so?"

Akira didn't dare to divert his gaze; every second he can spend admiring Master is euphoria. "Yes."

"What about it?"

"May you tell me the story once again?"

Master playfully shift his head around, debating on telling the story again, the smile dancing on his face before turning into a smirk.

"You ask me this every day. Do you really like it so much?"

"Yes!"

Akira shoots up, now on his feet, looking down at his master. Looking down-

Akira falls onto his knees, a dull bam vibrates through the floor, his body now bowing. He fixes his gaze upon the floor. That is what he deserves; he dared to look down on him. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to look down at you, please punish this lowly servant-"

Bell-like laughter erupts.

"Oh, how cute! You really did surprise me; not every day do you startle me." Master's laughter eventually turns into low chuckles then stops. "No need to call me master, our difference is light."

"You are the almighty. Anything you say will be passed as law, no one will question. Even as something as death, you tell the sun to die, it will die," the closed paper fan hits his head and he looks up, "if you tell me to die, I will die." 

"I am just a dirty peasant to you, how could you say our difference is light?"

"A contradiction."

Confusion flashes in Akira's eyes; Master huffs and pets him, almost like he's a fluffy dog. It feels nice.

"You said a contradiction, you said every word I saw will be law with no question, yet you question why I rather hear my name than master?" 

Ah. 

"Mas-" The hand petting his head scrunches up, pulling his hair painfully. This is a warning.

"Akechi..sama-" Almost like a tidal wave, if the pain a second ago was a pinch, this is as if someone decided to carve open with a burning knife. Akira tries not to break contact with Akechi...sama's eyes, unfortunately, the pain is too much. His eyes squeezes.

"Ake..chii..sa..nn." It was almost like it never happened. His hand returned to petting him gently as if he's the most delicate pottery and the slightest gust will break him. 

Ah. There's a mistake. That couldn't have been pain. Akechi-san made him feel that, and Akechi-san doesn't deal pain.

It was pleasure.

What he felt was pleasure.

Yes.

Pleasure.

"Akechi-san, why do you think our difference is light?"

"My word is law, and I say that we are nearly the same, do you think I'm wrong?"

"Never."

"Good."

They sit in silence; Akechi-san decides to turn back to his book, his hand occasionally scratching Akira's scalp.

This is nice.

\----

Akira rests against his favorite plum tree; Akechi-san made it so it'll be eternally flowering. 

A gift only to him.

The day he received such a gift, his heart exploded. Tears even sprung to his eyes, immediately falling down his cheeks.

Another mistake, such a gift, no, Akira will weep at anything Akechi-san gives him, even if it's a pile of dirt. 

Akira's adoration for Akechi-san could never be compared; it is simply overflowing. And yet, Akechi-san always finds a way to make it..ah, what's the word? There must be no word for how much his love erupts at anything Akechi-san does for him. 

"Akira, why are you crying?"

"Because Akechi-san is very nice to me, I do not know how to repay him for his kindness."

"Why."

"Why?"

"Why do you cry over such a little thing? Being by my side is repayment enough, surely you must know."

There it is, the boom, its as if throughout his life, Akira only had mere firecrackers bloom in his heart. This, this feeling feels like a flurry of fireworks, a cluster of explosions going off all at once, must be as strong as dynamite, no, greater than dynamite. If this was dynamite, even the strongest of mountains will topple.

Akechi is too good.

Akira bows, his kimono's long sleeves must be dirty, but he does not care; he will bathe in grime for Akechi-san. Some dust is nothing. His cries turn violent.

Akechi is too good.

A strong kick forces Akira onto his side.

He looks up to Akechi's face.

He must be an ugly sight. His eyes are wider than dinner plates; makeup must be marking his face in the most undesirable way as well. However, it could also be the very sight of him, how disgusting he must be.

How revolting must he be to force Akechi sport such a disgusted look upon his face?

Akechi is too good for him.

\---

"Won't you play for me?"

Akira learned how to play Guqin years ago, just for Akechi-san. Akechi-san loved the players, admiring each pluck of the strings. 

Akira wanted a part of that love.

Or rather, he wanted to please Akechi-san. To make him happy.

He had one of the maids teach him how to play, but it took a long time to learn. Too long.

The maid told him the best way to get better is to play more and practice whenever possible.

If it pleased Akechi-san, he'd practice for eternity.

He played for 3 days and nights, his fingertips were raw. 

But it's fine, it doesn't matter how bloody his fingers will be, it doesn't matter if he's in pain, if it's for Akechi-san he could do about anything.

He jumped at the slam of the door. Akechi-san was panting heavily. This was the first and only time Akira had ever seen Akechi-san in such a way; he was always composed and calm. Now he..he looked as if he ran a mile. 

Akira stood up and reached out with his fingers, his ugly bloodied fingers.

Filthy.

How filthy.

How dare he try to touch Akechi with such dirtied fingers.

"Master...Are you alright? I'll go call a physician for you."

"..I'm fine, your fingers..what happened?" 

"I..I was practicing the Guqin...fo-for you Master, I know you love the sounds, so I..."

Akechi-san grabbed his hands and pulled them up to his face, Akira remembered how hot his breaths were. Every exhale made his whole spine tingle and throb.

"You fool, even the most skilled musician take years to perfect the Guqin. Even then, they wouldn't ruin their fingers for this. Their fingers are their lives."

"My fingers are to serve you, Master."

"You aren't serving me in this way. You're harming yourself."

"If it's for you, this pain is nothing."

Akechi-san sighed loudly; he dragged Akira out of the room roughly. Each and every step caused the wooden floor to vibrate with fear. 

Akechi-san dragged him all the way to his room, where he shuffled through various creams and lotions. 

"This master will heal your fingers. If you harm them in such a way again, you'll be punished."

He smiled, Akira's mouth couldn't help but give a large stupid grin at the words. 

"Yes, Master."

"Have you forgotten how to play?"

Akira looks up. He's kneeling on the floor, fingers touching the transparent strings of the Guqin. 

"No, I've simply remembered something, Akechi-san."

"I see. Begin playing whenever you're ready."

\---

"Don't stop, continue."

"Of course."

Blood covered the strings.

\---

Akira used to be a very sickly child, one time, he was so delirious with fever, the maids stopped serving him food.

Considered it a waste of time.

Why feed a dead man?

Only on death's door was he fed because Akechi-san stumbled upon his weak sorry state. 

Akechi-san was the only one, the only one that cradled his clammy hands, the only one that spoon-fed gruel, the only one that truly cared.

"Mass..ter that's.."

Akechi-san shushed him; he took a swig from the cup beside Akira before pushing the pill into Akira's mouth.

Then Akechi kissed him.

Water forced its way down his throat. 

\---

"You were my first."

"Thank you for giving me such an honor, Akechi-san."

\---

Akechi-san moved him closer. Days after he recovered from his last fever, Akechi-san moved his room closer, right next door.

They played games until Akira felt sleepy, sometimes it was dice, other times it was shoji.

Akechi-san was too smart for Akira, he was always outsmarted.

"Good night, Master."

"Good night, Akira."

\---

"Care for a game of shoji, Akechi-san?"

"Perhaps tomorrow."

"Good night Akechi-san, sweet dreams."

\---

Akechi-san taught him to make tea as well.

There he learned their favorite.

Keemun tea with dried lemongrass, ginger, and fresh lemon. Steep it for 3 minutes, no longer, no shorter.

The first time was such a treat, Akechi-san made him tea, a pheasant like him was graciously offered tea from Akechi-san.

He's sure that day was one of his favorites.

\---

Teatime is now their pastime.

Akira's most beloved pastime.

\---

Kasumi-hime visited once, she liked Akechi-san and tried to seduce him.

She was very nice.

"Tell me about your master, I want to be the very best for him." 

Kasumi-hime offered him tea and snacks. 

As delicious as the cookies were, the tea tasted bitter.

Too bitter to swallow.

"Master..he doesn't like women who flaunt, he'd like someone quiet but can hold a conversation. He also wants someone that will care about the ongoing world rather than their personal possessions."

"Mmhm! Okay, while I am a bit too friendly, I think my connections to other gods will appeal to him, and I don't really care for gold or accessories."

"Kasumi-hime, if I may ask one question."

"Of course! Go ahead!"

"Why are you telling that to me? You don't need to convince me, rather you need to convince Master."

He'll never forget the look of absolute shock and pity in her eyes.

\---

Akechi-san told her he does not feel for her.

Akira remembers being extremely happy that day.

\---

"Akira, make us some tea."

Us.

Akira's heart swells at the word. Us.

He sprints to the kitchen to make the tea; he knows Akechi-san's favorite. He is the only one that knows. 

Akechi-san disclosed this invaluable information years ago.

Keemun tea with ginger, lemongrass, and lemon.

He lets it steep for 3 minutes, anymore would make it imperfect.

He takes extra care delivering the pot of tea, right when he opens the door he remembers something, cups! How could he forget cups-

A blonde pigtailed woman is sitting across Akechi-san, she's wearing a deep flushed red kimono.

Does she have no shame? 

The kimono leaves nothing for the imagination. It must be a size too small, it cups her breasts so tightly, it's about to bounce out.

Surely someone as shameless as she can't bring pleasure to Akechi-san's eyes! Akechi-san is the most noble of gods, a man of high honor. He's humble and can't bear with flirty lewd women. Someone as modest and pretty as Kasumi couldn't entice him, this woman mus-

"Did you not bring cups? Bring two."

\---

They no longer have teatime together.

\---

"This is very good! What tea is this?"

"Keemun tea, I like it with dried lemongrass, ginger, and fresh lemon."

"I see! What other teas do you like?"

"This is my favorite, but green tea is delicious as well."

Akira was the only one that knew.

\---

Her name is Ann.

She's a western god, a god of beauty. Rumors say she can seduce even the most loyal men with a single wink.

Akira wonders if Akechi-san was bewitched. 

\---

"She's a fuckin' bitch, right?"

Akira cringes at the vulgar language. Ryuji glares at Lady Ann with so much disdain, he's surprised she hasn't noticed yet.

"Why do you hate her so? You serve her, don't you?"

"Jus' cuz she's my master doesn't mean I can't hate her guts. Look at her! She acts like she's the fuckin' center of the whol' wide world."

"Even so, I dislike her. Hate is a powerful word; besides, I'm afraid for her. You look like you'll murder her any day now."

Akira watches as Lady Ann grabbed Akechi-san's arm and snuggles it against her bouncing breasts. 

Akechi-san plucks a rose from one of the bushes and tucks it behind Lady Ann's ear. 

He holds a strip of her hair so tenderly.

He pulls it to his lips.

He kisses it.

"She's gonna turn him into her boy toy, you know that?"

"Ryuji-san, you misunderstand, for Akechi-san to be a boy toy, it means he'll be courting a man or be married to one."

Ryuji looks at him. Eyes wide, he points at Akira but doesn't say anything. He opens and closes his mouth multiple times.

Ryuji hugs him.

"I'm so sorry."

\---

"For real? Y'all need to have more fun. Why is there a drinkin' rule? That's some bull right there."

"It's insensitive to the masters we serve; drinking when they're asleep is as if betraying them. We are needed in our best shape to serve. When hungover, you're unable to."

"Back in the skank's place, we'd drink till we can't drink anymore. Then again, your master is like wayy better, more sophisticated an' stuff. Ann treats us like trash while she's whoring herself around."

"Ryuji-san!"

"Fuckin' hell Akira, you can't say I'm wrong, she's giving Akechi bedroom eyes whenever we watch over them basically eyefuck each other."

"Who Akechi-san fancies isn't..my problem. I'm here to serve him for as long as he needs me, whether it's a few more days or eternity." 

Ryuji facepalms, groaning loudly as he flops onto the bed, "You're gonna die alone, ya know that?"

"I know."

\---

Lady Ann leaves in a few days. Though Akira's been counting down the hour, he wonders if he's gone insane. 

_Slap slap slap slap slap_

Akira curls into a pillbug against the mat; he tries to cover the noise with the blankets.

_Slap slap slap slap_

"You're my first."

"Ah, you'rree..haahh so good!"

_Slap slap slap_

"Do it! Cum in me! Ruin me forreevverr!!"

_Slap slap_

It's okay, Akira assures himself, Gods are supposed to have their firsts with other fellow gods. This, this just means that he'll be following Lady Ann along with Akechi-san. No matter what, he'll be serving Akechi-san wholeheartedly. 

So, why does it hurt to hear Akechi-san lie?

_Slap_

\---

"You okay?"

"Of course."

\---

Lady Ann leaves.

She leaves with all of Akira's heart.

\---

Akira turns annoying, yes even he admits it.

He feels somewhat guilty for Akechi-san; he's been demanding more attention lately.

This isn't how a servant is supposed to act.

Akira knows. Akechi-san knows.

Akira feigns ignorance when he looks upon Akechi's face.

Akira is very disgusting, indeed.

\---

Akira's afraid.

He's afraid he will lose what stable footing he has. He loves Akechi-san with his everything. 

If Akechi-san was demoted tomorrow, forced to fall from grace, he'll fall with him. 

If, if Akechi-san needed anything, he'll run as fast as he can to get it.

And yet, why is it so hard, so **fucking** hard to turn away as if he didn't hear the squelching noises of sex from the next room. 

What Akechi-san needs isn't him. He isn't necessary. Akira's only purpose, only duty in life is to serve Akechi-san to the very end. 

Akechi-san clicks his tongue twice, rubbing his fingers together as if they'll entice Akira to come closer.

It does.

Akira nestles against the warm hand.

Yes.

This is all he needs.

No more, no less.

\---

Lady Ann comes back

Akira knows she isn't leaving.

She brought bags with her.

\---

Lady Ann starts talking to him. As much as he dislikes her, this is the woman Akechi-san decided to be with.

Akechi-san is always right; he's never wrong.

It hurts to speak to her, he will admit.

His throat constricts as if a snake decided to squeeze the air out of him. His eyes begin to water too, begging him to cry, cry like he deserves to own a piece of Akechi-san. His heart beats faster, his hands become clammy, his brain goes into overdrive sometimes, and he knows he needs to find the will to stop.

Akira wonders if Ryuji affected him that much, where he just wants to rip his eyes and ears out at the mere sight of Lady Ann.

\--- 

Akira can no longer bear the sight of his favorite plum tree. For Lady Ann now rests under it.

\---

"Hey, you."

Akira turns around; it's Lady Ann.

"Why do you serve Goro as if he's the only one alive."

"Because he saved my life."

"Oh, okay."

"Pardon me for asking Lady Ann but..why didn't you ask Akechi-san? I understand it may be awkward; I am a servant after all.."

"I did."

"Huh?"

"I asked him why you're here. He said he doesn't remember."

\---

"To die for you is to be my greatest honor. Haha, I remember you saying that to me! It was very, very fascinating. To see such a young child so devoted to me that they'll be set on fire alive as a sacrifice."

"You do remember, don't you?"

"It's been too long Master, I'm afraid my memories of my childhood are far too hazy."

"It's quite alright, Akira."

"I'll remember for you."

\---

Akira asks one of the maids to make him a book.

They looked at him weirdly but do it anyway.

\---

Akira cries.

He watches Akechi carve into the blossoming plum tree.

He carves the word love.

He knows that isn't for him.

\---

Lady Ann happily told him that Akechi proposed to her.

Akira tried to smile, he really did, but Lady Ann told him that he could at least not frown.

\---

Akira follows Akechi-san's very footsteps and never left his side since he joined Akechi-san's house of servants.

Even though he's right behind Akechi-san, even though they had many happy memories.

It seems that isn't enough.

For Akechi-san stopped asking him.

No longer does he ask for Akira to pluck the strings of the bloody Guqin nor to make Keemun tea.

He stops asking for Akira's time.

His bed became awfully cold.

\---

Akira's visit to the plum tree was very saddening. It's slowly becoming bare. Once full of life, continuously littering it's light pink petals as far as the wind will take it. 

No matter how many petals covered the ground, it never stopped.

Yet now, it's as if the tree itself is sleeping, preparing itself for winter.

Akira traces the word love on the tree.

What to do?

\---

Akira's demotion. It came quick and ended swiftly. 

There was no big finale, no big fight.

Akechi-san found Akira boring.

He bored him.

It was too quick for him to process.

When he did, he's already sealed deep inside a mountain. Boulders covering all entrances and exits, this is where he'll rest for all eternity.

\---

Akira can't die.

He has taken the peach pill, medicine that grants immortality.

He writes in the book, one of the few possessions he has left.

He doesn't have Akechi-san to remember for him anymore.

It's okay.

Even if the world burns, even if all of Akechi-san's temples have burnt to ash, it'll be okay.

He'll make a shrine and continue being his most devoted follower.

For he cannot die.

Akechi-san gave him life, and he cannot waste it.

\---

Loki's never met such a devoted human before.

Eons ago, he's been feared as the most powerful vengeful spirit. Now he's watching a man living the rest of his days in a cave, forever starving. 

Starving for love, he'll never obtain.

Loki watched the human paint. He's beautiful. 

His hair has grown out. 

"Akechi-san always brushed my hair," Akira laments," I can't bear to cut it."

Day by day, he grows more graceful.

"Akechi-san liked to watch those dancers dance, I've always practiced in secret."

His fingers will never stop bleeding.

"I don't have paint; I need to draw a mural for a shrine."

\---

When Loki met Akira, he pitied him so, so much he offered a wish.

He could do anything, wish for a fake Akechi-san, wish for Akechi-san to return, wish to kill Akechi-san.

"I wish for you to fill this book with all my memories with Akechi-san."

"You could have him again, have him look at you like you're his world, have him suffering from the deadliest of sicknesses."

"Why waste it in such a book?"

"Because at least in my memories Akechi-san will be with me. If I wish for him to turn his eyes to me, it won't be Akechi-san."

"It'll be you."

\---

"This tree is rotten, I doubt it'll bear any more flowers."

"I see."

"Do away with it, chop it, burn it, it doesn't really matter."

"It has become quite an eyesore."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I don't know how to write happy endings xD I put down all my romance frustration into this xD
> 
> I've never liked my writing, it's really OOC and it's just easier to watch others write. I tend to write dabbles then erase the doc because I don't believe that it's good. So, thank you for reading this, sorry if it's bad, I promised a friend to post.
> 
> I don't do much but my twitter is @Omotrentte


End file.
